Snake Creeps Down
|next = }} "Snake Creeps Down" is the fifth episode of the first season of Into the Badlands. It aired on December 13, 2015. Synopsis Quinn grows suspicious as Sunny secures his escape from the Fort; The Widow's decisions set her on collision course with Sunny and M.K..[http://www.amc.com/shows/into-the-badlands/season-1/episode-05-snake-creeps-down Into the Badlands - AMC] Plot At the fort, Ryder talks with M.K. about him being Sunny's Colt. Before he leaves, M.K. asks Ryder for his pendant, to which he realizes that M.K. was the boy he stopped at the mansion. Ryder tells M.K. that he's bad at lying and that he sold the pendant. Sunny calls for M.K. to help track down the Widow and they leave. After the two are gone, Ryder digs into his pocket and looks at the pendant. Elsewhere, the Widow cuts the hands of several boys that she freed from Quinn's fort. After waiting a while, the boy does not show any signs of change and she gives him some bandages to wrap up his wound. Tilda talks with the Widow about what all the cogs are doing here and the Widow responds with that she is trying to find the boy with the hidden power. She suspects M.K. is the one since she had spotted the two kissing each other, even though Tilda tells her that when she cut him nothing happened. The Widow then tells Tilda that from what she translated from the book, the more the power is used, the weaker his life force becomes. She plans to control the boy once she captures him so she can use his power to rule the Badlands. Before leaving, she asks Tilda to bring three of her sisters to check the traps they planted. Back at the cottages, Ryder meets with Waldo, surprised by how he is able to know who is coming through the door without looking at them. Ryder shows Waldo the pendant and tells him he should search for his grandfather who may know more about it. Before leaving, Ryder asks Waldo if he will side with him when he becomes baron. Waldo tells him that he goes on the winning side, and that he should choose his allies more carefully. Out in the woods, Sunny, M.K., Petri and Bale look for clues to find the Widow. M.K. finds a butterfly shuriken and proceeds to grab it, but Sunny stops him, grabs a stick and pokes it. A man trap springs almost immediately. Sunny jumps into the air and hits a large tree branch with his foot, activating all other traps in the vicinity. The three later hear screaming and find that Petri has been ensnared by one of the man traps. Sunny frees Petri from the trap and orders the Colts to set up camp. At night, Sunny orders M.K. to be on first watch while the other three sleep. He hears rustling and finds Tilda who waves for him behind a tree. Tilda tells M.K. that the Widow is suspicious of him being the boy she is looking for and that the more he uses his power, he will eventually die. She also asks him about what she saw at the cemetery during the parley between Jacobee and Quinn, and M.K. tells her that whenever he is cut, he is unable to control himself. However, M.K. tells her that her presence allows him to control himself. Suddenly, Sunny appears from behind and holds a dagger to her neck. In another area of the Badlands, Ryder arrives to meet with his grandfather. He shows the pendant to him and finds out from him that it comes from Azra, a place told as a story in the Badlands. His grandfather then tells him about his daughter Lydia and how he lost her to Quinn. Before Ryder leaves, he says if he ever changes his mind, he is welcome here. Ryder tells him that he'll forge his own destiny and leaves. His grandfather then tells a cleric to notify the apostles in the fort that there is a "dark one" there. Sunny asks M.K. how long the two have been meeting and talking with each other. M.K. tells Sunny that if it wasn't for Tilda, he would have been unable to control himself at the cemetery. Bale forcefully tries to make Tilda speak, but ends up with her biting his neck. Petri watches and shakes his head in disappointment. Since Tilda refuses to tell Sunny where the Widow is, he decides to take her to the fort. After a while, Tilda's sisters arrive and notice her dagger with blue cloth on it. The Widow is shocked to see Tilda has been captured and that she'll go alone to rescue her, assuring them that she has a contact inside who can let them in. In Quinn's dungeons, Sunny asks Tilda to tell him where the Widow is hiding. He states that he doesn't want to have Quinn force it from her, but she refuses and Sunny decides to do so. Suddenly, the Widow breaks in and says that she'll free Tilda. Sunny fights the Widow and orders M.K. and Bale to stay put. Bale, still angry at Tilda for biting his neck, drags her out despite M.K.'s protests. Bale knocks M.K. into the dungeon chamber and locks it while he beats up Tilda. At another section of the dungeon, Sunny and the Widow fight each other. However, Sunny manages to get the upper hand and injures her. M.K., worried about Tilda's safety, decides to cut himself to activate his power. He blasts the cell door open, killing Bale. Sunny and Tilda watch him before M.K. falls unconscious. While Sunny is distracted, Tilda goes over to the Widow and the two escape while Sunny goes to M.K.. The screen then goes over to Quinn, who had just watched M.K. activate his hidden power. References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1